Haunted
by herzeleidx
Summary: Hojo lures some familar characters to his house on haunted hill for a sleep study. Little do they know they will be showing him fear. House on Haunted Hill theme...Ch.9: The Autophobia
1. The Experiment

Many people before had told him that he was crazy, but he never paid any attention to that. He knew he wasn't sane, but he _did _believe his experiments were perfectly logical. After all, who ever heard of a human without insanity; it just wasn't true. Everyone had some sort of obsession, his just happened to be greater. His experiments were always ones involving some discovery; and many of them containing theories of what some people would call dangerous, but they all worked…or would work. He just had to prove them. Which brought us to now…

He was going to test the levels or fear.

He glanced down at his files; he knew exactly what he needed to do. Create an AD for people with sleeping disorders. People desperate for sleep were more susceptible to hearing and seeing things. They were easier to push over into insanity, into fear. Normal people wouldn't be proper test subjects. No, he needed subjects already on edge; he needed to get down to the chemistry of fear.

"Hojo?" Lucrecia's smooth voice questioned from the door, "Hojo are you in here?"

He briefly glanced up from his work, "Yes." He replied. Lucrecia strode confidently over to her husband; she knew very well he was working on something; and she was determined to find out what it was.

"What are you doing?" She inquired, looking over his shoulder.

"Working." He said distractedly. She sighed, sure it may be annoying, but when Hojo got into something he worked hard to make it happen. Maybe that was the one thing she admired about him.

"On what?"

He closed his eyes in annoyance, but turned to her nothing less, "I'm going to test fear." He said; and though he was annoyed and aggravated about the distraction he couldn't help the twinge of excitement that sounded in his voice.

This caught Lucrecia's attention, fear? Such a wonderful thing to study. Hojo noticed her facial expression become interested. He didn't need to hear words; he knew she was just as crazy about science as him.

"I am going to post an add for people with sleeping disorders and they will be my specimens. I will put the address as ShinRa Mansion and there is where I will test fear. I want to know everything about it." He said his voice full of enthusiasm.

Lucrecia stared intently at Hojo then at the Ads on his unorganized desk; a smile made its way onto her lips as her eyes lit up with excitement. This was sure to be one of Hojo's best experiments; she couldn't wait. Hojo returned to his work.

"May I accompany you?" Lucrecia asked hopefully.

Hojo paused, but shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

Lucrecia's smile got wider; this was going to be an amazing study.

"You can help me." He continued; never leaving his work.

"Oh thank you Hojo." Lucrecia said gratefully.

He didn't reply; he was too caught up in his work.

Lucrecia watched him; the smile never leaving her face, giving her a somewhat insane appearance. She knew it was crazy, she knew it was an obsession they both couldn't control. And she knew it was dangerous, well some people might find it frightening, ShinRa Mansion had many scary tales told about it, but she could care less about that; she would be one of the first to witness the actual truth of fear.

* * *

Alright! This is the first chapter to my first ever horror fic! I hoped you enjoyed this! . Well the next chapter is about Yuffie...

I want to give a **VERY **special thanks to drakonlily for helpin' me out! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Review please!


	2. The Ninja

Okay! This is my second chapter! Yay! Um…it's Yuffie's chapter and…uh…yeah…review! No flames either!

* * *

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked.

I glanced up tiredly at her, "Yes please," I said, "A cup of coffee would be nice."

The woman smiled and hurried off to the kitchen to fulfill my order. I sighed and rested my chin on my hands, tonight was not one of my good nights. I had heard it again; and I wasn't able to sleep. I had heard my father.

He always used to knock on my wall since his room was next to mine. He would use the cane the doctor gave him and call my name groggily until I got up and went to fulfill his demands. I was his _servant_ I guess you could say. And it was every night. I always heard that dreadful knocking. No one else could help me; no one else lived with us. And why would he knock you ask? See he had been very sick and wasn't able to take care of himself, so I was left with the job. And during the night he had knocked on the wall calling my name. And each time he did I would get up. It was like that for years, but five months ago he passed away…and I still hear the knocking.

The waitress came back with my order, "Enjoy." I forced a smile and gratefully took the cup of steaming liquid.

Just then my grey eyes spotted something on the other side of the table, it was a newspaper, but not just an ordinary news paper; this one had an AD for people with sleeping disorders. I stared at it curiously before reaching over the table and grabbing the paper.

**AD: tired of sleep aids that don't treat the physiological problem? Stop drugging your self and get to the root of your problem. Test subjects required for new study. Come to ShinRa Mansion if interested.**

I finished the AD and smiled, this could help me get proper sleep. I finished my hot cup of coffee quickly and headed to pay for my drink. I handed the money to the cashier, who had also been my waitress, and said 'thanks'.

"Have a nice night!" She called as I headed out the door and to my car.

I snorted, _'Yeah right.'

* * *

_

Ah! This is my second chapter and forgive the short-ness! It's just the intros though! I liked this, I dun know about you guys, but I think it shows a bit of maturity in Yuffie nay? Well third chapter is Reno's! Review!


	3. The Alcoholic

Nay! Third chapter! And it's the amazin' Reno's! Woot! I hope ya'll enjoy it. This one is a bit different…review!

* * *

_'C'mon _ _Reno__,'_ A small part of my brain coaxed, _'Just one sip. It won't hurt you. You only have to take one sip. It's not like it will be the whole bottle._

I growled; if I let into the voice inside telling me to drink the damn whiskey, I knew it wouldn't just be a 'small sip' It would be the whole damn bottle. And I couldn't have that. I wasn't allowed. Well actually _I _was telling myself I wasn't allowed. No one else had told me not to. Except those people at the fucking Alcoholics Anonymous circles

_'Just one sip.' _The voice pleaded. I brought my hands to my head and rubbed my temples, I could already feel myself becoming shaky. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my car keys on the table next to my door.

"I could go for a ride," I said aloud, "That'll take my mind off of drinking." I nodded my head as if to reassure myself and stood up and headed out the door.

The night air splashed my sweating face and I sighed in relief, maybe I **could **pull this off. Other people had. As I settled into my car and took a deep breath, I was just going out to clear my mind. That's it. I wasn't going to drink. I kept those words spinning through my head as if to keep myself convinced; and so far…it was working.

I wasn't sure how long I had been driving, but 47 signs and 3 gas stations later a brightly lit sign caught my attention '7th Heaven Bar' it read; the neon green lights flashing. I slowed the car; my mind reeling. I turned the steering wheel as if to stop, but my mind seemed to catch up to what my body was doing so I jerked the wheel and the squeal of tires was heard.

My heart beat sped up and I just continued to drive as if I had never seen the bar. Though as hard as I tried to remove the temptation of alcohol from my mind; I kept glancing out the side-view mirrors. I swallowed hard and shook my head. _'This is going to be a long night.' _

As I kept driving; I noticed I had passed many bars and a few times I had almost considered stopping to rid myself of this mental and physical torture. But I pushed forward; I was determined to get control over me and my life. I wasn't about to let this damned addiction rule my life; not anymore.

I turned a corner and took notice to a poster hung on a telephone pole stating an AA meeting. I wasn't fully convinced they worked, but at this time…I was desperate. I parked my car and climbed out; I strode to the entrance of the building, and was caught by surprise; the place was packed with people. I wondered around for awhile, not really talking to anyone since the meeting had not begun yet.

I walked past a man leaning against the wall, and I noticed a rather large AD further down the wall, I glanced around to make sure no one was looking and snatched it off the wall. I quickly read over it and smirked. _'Maybe this could help…' _I thought.

"Alright everybody!" A man's voice boomed, "The discussion is about to start!" I looked up and stuffed the AD in my pocket; I sat on a chair and waited. "Who's first?" I watched the people around me raise their hands.

* * *

Okay! Yay! I update fast! WOOT! Hahaha! I hope ya'll enjoyed this! I think this chapter was my fav! Next chapter is Tifa's! Review!


	4. The Arsonphobic

Yay! My fourth chapter! I hope ya'll are enjoyin' this fic! So far, but these are just intros…the plot WILL thicken…Well this is about Tifa. Review!

* * *

_'Mommy!' The girl cried desperately, 'Mommy please help me!' She began sobbing as the flames inched closer to her. Behind her the wall crumbled a bit; she tripped and fell to the floor. 'Mommy! Daddy!' She sobbed. Rubble fell on top of her and a loud crashed was heard, the little girl screamed as the wall collapsed; then there was silence._

I gasped and sat straight up; I was drenched in sweat and the salty taste of tears lingered in my mouth. I swallowed hard and took a few deep, shaky breaths to calm myself down.

"It's alright." I assured myself, "Just…just a nightmare." But even so I couldn't push the horrible memory from my mind. I always had this nightmare; the one of when my house burnt down. I remembered everything so clearly; I could always feel the heat of the flames as they came closer. I always could feel the intense heat…I shut my eyes and tears made their way down my face. I erupted in sobs and brought my knees to my chin and kept crying. With an angry cry I swung my fist and came into contact with the lamp; it fell to the floor and shattered.

It was just another reason to be mad at myself. It was always like this though, I would get angry and frustrated with myself; after all I made it out and they didn't. But my anger soon shifted and I was furious with them. THEY were the ones who died; THEY were the ones who left me to be placed in foster home after foster home with no real reason to wake up in the morning and say: "It's a brand new day! The sun is shining and the birds are singing and I'm happy to be alive!" Because I wasn't. THEY were the ones who left me with the horrid nightmares that replayed every night.

I threw the light sheet off of me and walked out of my room. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. I walked over to the couch, sat down, and clicked the TV on. I flipped through the channels until something caught my attention; it was an AD for sleeping disorders. The woman on the TV had long dark hair, dark eyes, and a soothing face. She was standing in a brilliantly decorated room and she was dressed in a scarlet sweater and black pants.

**"If you are up this late, maybe you have trouble sleeping? Are you tired of not getting the rest you deserve? Are you obsessing over a past mistake and tired of the other sleep treatments that involve drugs but won't hit the root of your problem?"** The woman's voice was so calming and kind; it seemed as if she _knew _about my problems and she was here to help _me_, **"We are now accepting participants for a new sleep study, take control of the problem, don't drug your way around it. We are holding the study at the ****ShinRa** **Mansion****; it will be held this Friday." **

I stared at the TV; fascinated and excited. Maybe I would finally be able to sleep without the horrible nightmares and frightening memories. Maybe I wouldn't have to wake-up in the middle of the night crying and wishing the night would end.

But for tonight? I'd just have to keep wishing.

* * *

Well, that was Tifa's chapter? How did you like it? Spooky? Strange? Funny? Ha. I'm really weird...:shudders: Will Wonka And The Chocolate Factory refference there...THAT looks scary. Well the next chapter is Vincent's! ((I bet many reviewers will be happy...)) Review please! 

**Again another VERY special thanks to drakonlily for revisin' the chapters! Thank you so much!**

**Other speacial thanks to: Wolf Fangs, Starling94, Rayzor, Mizukithepanda, and madagascar doormouse. Thank you so much you guys! .-**


	5. The Hypnophobic

A/N: Well ya'll! This is Vincent's chapter as said in last chapter, I hope you enjoy this n' even get a little spooked...it's supposed to be creepy...Review!

* * *

_'The death…the nightmares…' _

**Close your eyes **

_'I want to know. Do they really happen?' _

**It's alright, just relax **

_'Are they reality?' _

**Don't think about that; just sleep **

_'I do not wish to sleep, I want truth.' _

**Truth? That can wait, tonight you rest. **

_'I do not want to rest; the nightmares, they'll come.' _

**Shh, silence…forget everything- **

A shadow passed over my face; I opened my eyes a little and glanced around the room. But hearing the wind blow outside I pulled my covers over my head and shrunk lower into them. I closed my eyes quickly, but opened them just as fast when I felt something tug on them at the foot of my bed. I jumped out of my bed, frightened, and switched on my light. I checked under my bed, and then checked in my closet. I knew it was rather silly; I was an adult and yet I was afraid of monsters.

And that brings us to Chaos. He is a monster I invented after my mother's tragic death; a building had collapsed on her; so I blamed Chaos since it was easier to blame it on fantasy instead of facing reality. But the more I thought of him the more I believed he was real; everything bad that happened, "Chaos did it." Every death, "Chaos killed them." I said it so much that to me: He was reality. I saw him; he spoke to me, told me of all the horrible things he was going to do, from then on Chaos controlled my life.

I was always teased in school. They always called me names, said I was crazy and that my mother's death had made me 'mental'. I was the outcast, the freak, the weirdo, the insane one. I did my projects and assignments on him. my whole focus revolved around him. I would hand in things I didn't remember writing. I would get in trouble for writing about death. About people being hung or murdered. I would see the school consular at least twelve times a week. My teachers even thought I was crazy. "You need help." They would tell me gently, "But Chaos told me too." I would reply. Chaos got me into a lot of trouble…

And there was nothing I could do to help it.

I took one last look around my room before heading out of my door and into the living room. As I walked down the hallway I kept glancing over my shoulder to make sure nothing was there.But even though I saw nothing my shoulders were tense and the fear was building up. I walked quicker and my eyes darted everywhere. When I finally stepped out of the dark hallway I instinctively switched on the light to my living room. No use in keeping myself terrified. I walked over to my counter grabbed my book and turned on the radio.

**_So now the boy becomes the man who sits and paints all day  
But the girl with the braids in her hair has gone away  
And it seems that time has brought things to an end; nothing's changed  
'Cause you can't stop the fallin' rain. _**

I sat down on my leather couch and listened to the song end. As soon as the last of the music played an AD that caught my attention came on.

**"Are created monsters keeping you up at night? Maybe all you need is a little company, someone to talk to you, or just an understanding shoulder?" **The woman's voice was low and seductive. It entranced me; took my thoughts off everything else; including Chaos, **"Why keep letting the past rule your future, stop looking for other ways and let us help you get the rest you need. Come to ****ShinRa** **Mansion****, Friday night. We promise to help you."**

I blinked my ruby eyes and stared blankly at the radio. I had already made up my mind. I was going.

* * *

A/N: Well this was Vinnie's chapter! N' how cute was it? A frightened Vincent Valentine? How cute:squeals: Well next chappie is Cloud's! How many fangirls do we 'ave here:grins evilly: review! 

Special thanks to: **drakonlily, Cendrillo, Wolf Fangs, Starling94, madagascar doormouse, Mizukithepanda, n' Rayzor. **

**Thanks so much! It means a lot!**


	6. The Schizophrenic

A/N: Well, as I said this is Cloud's chapter. . How many happy fangirls do we 'ave here:grins: I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! It's 'sposed to be creepy….review!

* * *

I flinched a bit as the hot water came into contact with my skin; okay so it was a bit hot. I shut my eyes-

_-The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want- _

This wasn't too bad. I could take this. My shoulders were tense. I really needed this.-

_-He maketh me to lie down in green pastures- _

I mouthed the words; I didn't take the time to name him. I knew he wouldn't stay long. None of them did.-

_-He leadeth me beside the still waters _

_He restoreth my soul- _

Then there was a bloodcurdling scream. You'd think I'd be able to handle it by now, but I can't. It was high pitched and frightened it hurt to listen to. I jumped and slammed my shoulder into the wall of the shower.-

_-Shut up you fucking bitch! Keep quite! I told you- _

There was the horrible scream again, I cringed but didn't bother to cover my ears. It would be useless. The voices were in my head. I quickly shut off the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around my waist. I walked down my silent hallway, the voices echoing through my mind.

_-Mommy I can't find him!- _

_-Please! Somebody help me!- _

_-What should I make?- _

I opened my door quickly and rushed over to my dresser where my iPod lay. I snatched it up, placed the head phones on and turned it on. I made sure the volume was up loud; even though the voices were in my head music helped drown it out.

_-Daddy? What are you doing? - _I heard the little boy's voice clearly-

_-Shush, come with me-_

_-Daddy? - _There was a cry, I flinched and clutched my head; I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't happening.

_-Daddy! What are you doing!-_ I put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, and then headed out of my room and to my basement.

Once down in my basement where all my work-out equipment was I yanked on my boxing gloves and went over to my punching bag.

_-Please, stop. - _The little boy's voice whimpered, I growled and punched the punching bag. It felt good; so I did it again. I knew I should be used to this. I really should. But they never stayed long enough; so I never got used to them. The bag swung again, keeping in rhythm with the music that thundered in my head. I would probably become deaf one day, but what did I care?

_-Daddy...- _He begged.

That little boy…

I punched the bag again, sweat dripping down my face. I made a noise though I couldn't hear it over the voices and the music.

_-Please stop hurting me daddy…- _

I hit it again, wishing that **he **was here for me to punch. But maybe it was s good thing I never saw my father again after I was taken away.

I'd kill the bastard now.

There was a fuzzy sound; I stopped. The music skipped a bit and died, though the voices continued. But it wasn't the little boy anymore. At least he was gone.

_-Hail Mary, full of grace- _

I hoped these little girls continued to pray until I got to the store and got me a new iPod. I ran up the steps and into my room. I pulled on a black t-shirt and raced down the steps. I grabbed the key to my motorcycle and went into my garage. I opened my garage door; stuck the key in the ignition and I twisted the throttle and took off.

I weaved in and out of the cars, and at each car I passed I glanced in the window to look at the driver. Maybe one day I could figure out who the people in my head were.

_-No, I promise I'll be home early tonight. I said it'd just be you and I right?- _

I raised my eyebrows; I forgot how **_interesting _**some of them could be. I glanced at the street-light and prayed that it would stay green. If I stopped the voices would become louder.

_-I can't let my girlfriend see me.- _

I flew threw the light and made a left; down the road to the electronics shop was located. I slowed down and parked into the parking spot. I removed the key from its ignition and strode into the shop. The bell rung as I entered, the man at the counter looked up; it was Cid.

"Hey Spikes." He greeted, "What 're you doin' 'ere?" He questioned gruffly.

"Looking for a new iPod." I replied as I scanned the shelves.

"I figured you'd be showin' your scrawny ass 'round 'ere soon so I took the liberty an' kept the iPod on lay away." He said. I looked up at him surprised; normally Cid wasn't too friendly. Or kind for that matter.

"Uh, thanks." I said uneasily, it was unusual for me to converse. Usually I tried to escape. He waved his hand at me and handed me the iPod; I took it and gave him my money.

"Thanks Cid." I said as I began to leave.

"Wait! Spikes!" He hollered, I turned around to face him, "I found this the other day on the ground after some guy dropped it. It reminded me of you."

I uncertainly grabbed the paper Cid was holding out to me and read it. It was an AD for sleeping disorders.

**AD: Tired of solutions that do not work? Sane but not treated as such? Perhaps your mental difficulties could be better treated by someone that sees you as a person with problems and not a problem in the form of a person. Come to ****ShinRa** **Mansion**** on Friday night. We promise to give you the help you need. **

I stared at the AD for a moment before muttering a quick thanks and heading out the door. I had to go pack.

A/N: Well, Cloud's chappie is finished:squeals: Any fangirls of a shirtless, sweatin', angry, Cloud? I know I am! The next chapter is when they all go to the mansion! Review!

**Speacial thanks to: drakonlily, Cendrillo, Mizukithepanda, KairiLuv, madagascar doormouse, Rayzor, Starling94, and Wolf Fangs. THANK YOU SO MUCH! MWUHA!**


	7. The Sciophobia

A/N: I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, everyone meets. Woot! Includin' the oh-so-sexy Cloud Strife! Yeah! I'm so into this write now. Well this n' the whole horror theme. I've been so busy n' stuff this is just somethin' I can do for fun…Well, review please!

* * *

_'Okay, is this the right place?'_ The young woman thought as she stared at the iron gates that guarded the entrance to the mansion. It was a rather spooky place; dark, twisted trees loomed over-head. The wind blew through the dead wood, it almost sounded like a killer, whispering the names of his next victim.

She wasn't sure if she had gotten the directions right, it didn't look like a place a sleep study would be held. In fact, it looked like it would cause less sleep for the people. She glanced at the directions lying on the dash board and checked the address.

Yuffie climbed out of her car and went over to the gate. She frowned when she looked at it; it was locked. '_Great, now what am I supposed to do?'_ She studied the lock for a moment before looking around for some kind of pick. She scratched her head in confusion, _'Maybe I got the dates wrong…'_ But as she was thinking that there was a noisy creak and the gates slowly swung open. Yuffie jumped back, surprised, and stared blankly at the gates.

Though she was a bit startled she didn't hesitate to return to her car and drive down the dirt road, Yuffie didn't need the gate to mysteriously close on her just as it had mysteriously opened. When she arrived the mansion, the first thing she felt like doing was throwing her car in reverse and driving back home. The building was even spookier up close. It was a dull grey color, very bleak. Dark storm clouds hung over the house and the paint was chipping.

"Looks like it came right out of an old horror movie." She mused. She scanned the area for any signs that someone might be outside to help her but found nothing. "Weird…one would think that they would come out to meet you…" Yuffie said as she grabbed her belongings from the car and carried them to the front door. She climbed up the steps and stood in front of the towering double-doors. She cautiously knocked on the door; just in case it swung open to its own accord. Just like the gate had done. It did, and Yuffie jumped back and gasped, frightened. But soon relaxed when she saw a person standing in the doorway.

The woman smiled, "You must be Yuffie Kisaragi." Yuffie nodded, "You're the last one to arrive." The woman's tone wasn't accusing, just stating. "My name is Lucrecia. My husband and I are running the studies." She explained.

"Oh, it's a spooky place to hold a sleep study." Yuffie said, laughing a bit. Lucrecia looked over at the younger woman and frowned.

"It is a remote place where you will not be bothered by stress. The creepiness, as you say, of this location has nothing to do with lack of sleep. You daily life is your issue. Correct?" She said. Yuffie shifted uneasily, she hadn't meant it to be offensive. She opened her mouth to speak but the older woman interrupted her, "We're here."

The two walked into a brilliantly decorated room, bright rich red walls, perfectly furnished.

Very welcoming despite the odd paintings and even odder statues that were placed around the area. There was a large, polished dining table in the center of the room, set with silverware and plates.Sitting at the table there were five people."There are more people?" Yuffie questioned quietly.

"Of course," Lucrecia replied, "We couldn't hold a study with just one person now could we? There would be no point in that. We needed many people with problems. To test what methods work and what methods don't."

Yuffie stared uneasily at the people seated at the table, one who was in a white coat stood up, "Ah, Miss Kisaragi, so nice of you to join us. I was beginning to wonder when you would come." He said, his tone of voice was welcoming, but them gleam in his dark eyes was far from the same comfort. "Have a seat next to Miss Lockheart." He said while gesturing to a woman with long dark hair and wine colored eyes. Yuffie obliged and took her seat next to 'Miss Lockheart' as the man had addressed her.

When everyone was seated at the table, then man spoke again, "Well now, since everyone is here I would like to welcome everyone for coming. My name is Dr. Hojo and this is my wife, Lucrecia." He said gesturing to the woman Yuffie had been walking with earlier, "Now since you know who we are, how about we introduce ourselves before we eat." He said, his face was smiling but the tone of his voice was oddly chilling. Yuffie shifted uneasily, though his smile was welcoming there was something off-putting about Dr. Hojo. Yuffie couldn't quite pin point what it was, but the look in his dark eyes was distrusting. He mentioned around the table, just like a gracious host; Yuffie felt guilty for disliking him.

Dr. Hojo stood up and began walking around the table, his hand rested on the shoulder of a red-headed man, who jumped a bit at the contact. Green eyes flooded with surprise and he glanced up.

Yuffie felt that she was granted with luck, all the guys at the table were pretty good looking. Though the red head seemed jumpy and the darker one seemed extremely nervous. She liked the blond better anyway.

Dr. Hojo removed his hand from the red head's shoulder and gave a broad smile, "Cloud would you like to start us off? Tell us about yourself, your sleeping problems."

'Cloud? Interesting name…' Yuffie took a moment to look at his face, he had incredible blue eyes. That was the first thing she noticed, they seemed even bluer because of his pale skin and purple bags that resided under his eyes.

The blond man's head snapped up and he raised his shoulders a bit, as if he was being scolded, "Well, uh, my name is Cloud Strife. I own a gym in Junon, and I have won a few national championships. But I quit sparring to become a boxing instructor. As for my sleeping problem," He said, pausing a moment and looking nervously down at his empty plate. "I'm schizophrenic. I mean, I hear voices, a lot; in fact every moment of the day, they can be pretty disturbing at times. They're really loud and I listen to music to help drown them out. I know they aren't real, but…that doesn't make them go away. Not really. I've had that problem all my life I suppose, that's uh, about it." He said.

Hojo smiled, making Yuffie even more uneasy, "And what about your childhood?"

Cloud's blue eyes narrowed at Hojo, and for someone who had just made a schizophrenic angry with him, seemed rather unfazed, "If you are referring to my impressive hospital records, my father was abusive. I was in the ER at least once a month before my mother left when I was nine." He snapped.

Looking pleased, Hojo stared at Cloud, "Very good. You might want to keep that temper of yours in check Mr. Strife. Otherwise, we'll have a long week ahead of us if you're constantly angry with me."

Cloud gave a humorless snort. It looked like he wasn't one for jokes.

Hojo's gaze moved from Cloud and snapped towards the red head, "How about we hear from you now Dr. Capellarossi? Care to share with us?" He questioned, smiling that sick smile again.

The redheaded man smirked, "Dr. Hojo. It would've been nice to know that you were running this study."

Dr. Hojo raised his eyebrows, but still kept that strange smile on, making him look rather…insane, "Dr. Capellarossi, one would think a young doctor such as yourself would want to work around his issue, regardless of the study."

Dr. Hojo seemed to dislike Dr. Capellarossi very much. Yuffie didn't feel so bad for thinking badly about him anymore, she wasn't the only one.

Hard green eyes looked up at Dr. Hojo, "Peter-" He began, automatically offending the scientist, "I've already explained what I don't like about you. Your call to science and your total disregard for the Hippocratic Oath." His words sounded like ones a doctor would say, but his accent wasn't. Yuffie had heard it in bars before.

"Reno," Hojo said, while laughing as if he had been told a joke, "If by doing some harm to some so one can learn more, then what is the issue?"

"Do. No. Harm." Reno explained, Reno- that name fit him better than Dr. Capellarossi, or so Yuffie thought anyway. "Now, are you going to leave personal matters at the door and do your study? Or should I make some phone calls and see how legit we are?"

Hojo's smiled slowly began to fade, Yuffie was beginning to question whether his emotions were sane, but so far, it had proved unlikely, "Since Reno isn't being so open about his issue as I'd like in a study. I will elaborate on his condition. See, Reno's problem is different, unlike the rest of you, it was all his doing. He was unable to handle stress and looked towards drinking to help him. Being the medical mind he is, Reno realized he had a problem, and is now standing before you due to some nasty withdrawal fits." Hojo said, his eyes were directed on all of them, but his facial expression consisted of the twisted smile and a superior look.

After that display, Yuffie didn't blame the man for standing up, he was a bit taller than Hojo and in much better shape, but as with Cloud, Hojo remained unfazed, "Ya know what?" He snapped, his already thick street accent becoming even thicker, "I don't have to put up with this. Have a great study, psychopath." And with that he shoved a cigarette in his mouth and headed towards the door.

Halfway out though, Hojo spoke again, "I hear your up for another review next month. It'd be such a shame to see a young brilliant mind such as yours go on the blacklist because you can't control yourself."

Reno stiffened and slowly turned to face him, an icy glare on his face, but he said nothing as he stead himself next to Miss Lockheart, ".""Since we both know I'm desperate, let's leave it at that." He said as he pulled a potted plant over to him with his foot and flicked an ash into it. With an ironic smirk, he muttered "Hello, I'm Reno and I'm an alcoholic."

Yuffie swallowed and glanced around uncomfortably, she wasn't sure if she liked Reno. He had an arrogant air to him, but then again; he was from the Slums and he was a doctor. She supposed he had a right to be.

Yuffie became so wrapped up in her thoughts that when Dr. Hojo said her name she ended up jumping a bit.

"Miss Kisaragi, mind speaking with us now?" Hojo asked while raising his eyebrows. Yuffie blushed a bit and nodded, 'So I was the last one to arrive, AND I wasn't paying attention. Great. What a way to make an impression.'

"Uh, my name is Yuffie Kisaragi. I'm an engineer and I work for an auto-repair shop." She paused a bit and took a deep breath, "My sleeping issue has to do with my father's death. When he was sick he had to come and stay at my house so I could take care of him; and when he needed something, regardless of what hour it was, he would knock on the wall until I got up. It was like that for a few years, but just five months ago he passed away." She said, and then paused.

"So, it's like a depression thing?" Miss Lockheart questioned.

Yuffie shook her head, "No…it's more of a…hallucination I guess…" She said hesitantly.

"Hallucination? How?" Hojo questioned, his dark eyes stared straight into hers and she gulped and tried to tear her stormy eyes away from Hojo's strange ones.

"Well, I don't know if it's a hallucination really. I like…hear him knock still. I can still hear him call my name, asking for water or something like that." She explained softly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Cloud's incredible blue eyes widen. She didn't know why though.

"That's...different." Lucrecia spoke quietly, but no one could mistake the interest that was in her voice. Hojo cast a warning glance at his partner, but turned back to study the woman.

Yuffie drew in a breath and Hojo decided to leave it at that. Though that won't stop him from finding out more later. His eyes darted to the woman sitting next to Yuffie, "Miss Lockheart, please introduce yourself."

Miss Lockheart, who had been biting her lip due to nervousness, flinched when Hojo addressed her. Her wine eyes widened and strayed briefly to Dr. Hojo, but quickly returned to the burning candles on the table. Her expression was rather wary, "M-my name is Tifa Lockheart. I…I work at 7th Heaven Bar as a bar tender." Yuffie noticed Reno's eyes grow a bit larger, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion; he noticed her staring and smirked. So she had been right about the arrogance. With a huff Yuffie returned her focus on the very nervous Tifa Lockheart.

"A-as for m-my sleeping issue; I-I'm afraid, I mean I have a f-fear of, what I mean i-is." She stammered, her eyes still trained on the candle.

"Miss Lockheart, does the candle bother you?" Hojo said his dark eyes glinting with something like amusement. Tifa cast a brief glare at him, but continued to stare at the candle nervously.

"Dr. Capellarossi, please hand me the candle." He said. Reno grinned and Yuffie stared in disbelief. He leaned forward and grabbed the candle in front of Tifa, he turned away and blew it out before handing it to Hojo, "There ya go."

Hojo grinned, "You are going to be very entertaining Reno."

Yuffie bit her lip and chuckled a bit. Sure, Reno was arrogant, but she supposed he wasn't all that bad. In fact, it seemed he would be quite amusing.

Yuffie watched as Hojo dug in his pocket, but her gaze was broken by a smooth, cool voice coming from across the table, Yuffie realized it was coming from the dark man. His dark hair and red eyes accentuated his pale skin, giving him an unnerving look. "I think we've had enough entertainment for one day Doctor. Perhaps we should get some rest?"

Hojo looked as if he were about to object, but a look from Lucrecia told him otherwise, he smiled again, "Fair enough Mr. Valentine. We will see you all in the morning." They all stood up and shook themselves a bit, "Lucrecia will show you to your rooms." His wife gave a small smile.

"Come with me." She said quietly and they followed her up the winding steps.

Yuffie had gone to her room and quickly got changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed. She had been asleep for about an hour when she heard it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She instinctively got up out of bed and began walking out the door, "Coming father..." She mumbled. She walked to the room next to hers, grey eyes half open. A chilly air blew through the hallway, making her eyes snap open. She glanced around and realized she had done it again. She sighed and turned to return to her room, but what she saw made her stop. Her father was standing in the hallway, leaning on his cane with a scowl on his face.

She screamed.

She spun quickly and made an attempt to run but the carpet tripped her and she fell, her shoulder slamming into the wall. She shut her eyes tightly and took a few deep, shaky breaths. It was quiet for a moment and then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

Opening her eyes she saw her father's dead face next to hers. He reeked like a wet dog and is face was ghastly. She shut her eyes again and kicked out, falling again. But before she collided with the ground, two strong hands grabbed her shoulders.

Her eyes flew open and she looked up to see Cloud, his blue eyes concerned, "Are you alright?"

"You-you heard that?" She muttered while gripping onto his shoulders.

He nodded, and laughed a bit, "I always hear things."

"What the hell is going- oh lord." There was another voice; Yuffie automatically recognized it as Reno's.

They were both staring at her expectantly, seeking an explanation, "My, my father, I-he was." She stuttered.

There was the knocking of his cane again. The three heads snapped to stare down the hallway.

At one point Cloud stood and then realized Yuffie wasn't letting go of him and that his one arm was around her shoulders. "I always thought it would be better if other people heard the things I did…"

"Is it?" Reno questioned.

"Not really." He replied.

Reno seemed to open his mouth to reply, but the sound of doors being opened interrupted them. Tifa and Vincent came out of their rooms, looking spooked.

"Well, we're all here." Reno muttered while lighting a cigarette.

"Is everything alright?" Tifa asked her eyes glazed with worry.

"We heard someone scream." Vincent added.

Yuffie looked up at them and blinked, "Sorry…I-I think…I mean…I-I s-saw my…well I l-like…"

Tifa's expression turned from worried to extremely concerned and empathetic. She hurried over to Yuffie and gently took her away from Cloud.

"Bring her into a room." Reno said. Tifa nodded and they all walked into Cloud's room. Tifa sat Yuffie down on the couch and Tifa sat next to her, placing her arms around Yuffie's shaking body.

"What should we do?" Vincent asked.

"Get the hell outta here." Reno replied and headed for the door. His hand touched the door handle, but Tifa's cry made him jerk back.

Reno jumped back just as the ax mantled on the wall dropped down. Silence filled the room, they only sound that was heard was the light gasp that came from Tifa. Yuffie sat still on the couch, her big eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Fuck." Reno said as he stared at the weapon that was now lying on the ground. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes then Reno slowly turned to face them. All their faces held surprise. Vincent's steady gaze stayed on the axe, straying once to cast the frightened Tifa a glance.

"That could have killed you." Vincent stated.

"That had to be an accident. The statue holding the ax up had to be weak or old." Tifa said, as if trying to reassure everyone else. Cloud nodded and walked over to the statue that had been holding the ax; he placed his hands on it and gave the arm of the statue a hard shove. To his astonishment it was sturdy. He blinked.

"Maybe…w-we should leave." Yuffie said quietly. Cloud reached out and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Yeah." Cloud agreed. Everyone nodded and they carefully headed down the hallway and towards the steps. Tifa who was walking with her arm around the still shaking Yuffie bit her lip. The silence was a bit unnerving.

"So Mr. Valentine," She began, startling Yuffie, "Sorry Yuffie. Um…we don't know anything about you. Would you mind sharing?"

'Mr. Valentine' shook his head, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He paused for a moment to fall in-step with Yuffie and Tifa. "My name is Vincent Valentine and I guess you could say I'm a writer." He placed his hand on the railing as they walked down the steps, "But none of my works are published." They stopped at the bottom of the steps and watched as Reno and Cloud walked to the front door, "They were too lurid."

Tifa nodded and watched as Reno tried to open the door.

"Damn thing." He growled as he twisted the knob.

"Need help?" Cloud asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bite me, Blondie." Reno snapped.

Vincent's eyes widened as a row of sharp, steel spikes started sliding down. "Look out!" He yelled. Reno blinked before jumping back just as he had done before. He stumbled a bit, and with shaky legs stood straight.

He drew in a breath, "What. The. Hell." He said slowly.

"Should we go find Hojo?" Tifa suggested.

Reno gave a curt nod and glanced at Cloud, "Come on Blondie, let's go find Hojo." He snarled.

Cloud glared, "I have a name you know."

Reno shrugged and quickly opened the door, "I like Blondie."

* * *

A/N: YES! I FINALLY UPDATED! Okay, this isn't that long, but there's another chapter comin' soon, drakon has jus' gotta revise it.

This was updated quickly, so I may 'ave missed some things, but I wanted to get it out for Cendrillo. Since she's gettin' married. . CongratulationsCendri!


	8. The Thanatophobia

A/N: 8th chapter, we all know how it works. Please review! .

* * *

Cloud narrowed his eyes further, but followed without a verbal protest.

They made their way up the steps, leaving the others behind in the living room. Silence stretched out between them. As they passed the bedrooms again, Reno pivoted and ducked into his. "I gotta get something."

Cloud didn't bother to follow, so he stood there and waited in silence. Well, as much silence as he was capable of having.

_-They will die-_

Cloud flinched, the voice wasn't LOUD, in fact it was really quiet, but it came out in hiss.

_-They will **all **die-_

Cloud shut his eyes and sighed, "Blondie?" Cloud's eyes snapped open to see Reno standing in front of him with a gun and a smirk.

Cloud raised his eyebrows, "What kind of doctor **are **you?"

Reno blinked, "One that doesn't trust psychopaths like Peter."

"That is all sorts of illegal." Cloud muttered, but kept quiet after.

"Not when you're in a hostage situation." Reno responded.

Cloud gave a small smirk, "Let's go find him." Reno nodded and they headed down the hallway.

When they came to the scientist's door, Cloud knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked one last time. Same thing. He turned to face Reno, "So Red, what should we do?"

Reno gave him a look that said 'What the hell do you think?' "Go in." He said.

Cloud shrugged and twisted the knob, the door opened with a loud creak, their breathing quickened as they waited for someone to come out. No one did. They stepped into the dark room to find it completely deserted. There was no Hojo and no Lucrecia, but there was a light coming from the bookshelf.

"Hidden passages?" Cloud wondered.

The sound of footsteps caused Reno and Cloud to both jump. They looked down the hall and saw a figure disappear around a corner. Both men made a silent agreement not to follow whatever it was. Sliding through the narrow passage they arrived in a room with monitors.

"What the hell?" Leaning in, Reno tried to make out what it was that he saw walking on the screen. "Is that some kind of doll…or puppet?"

At that moment all but one screen in the room shut off, but the one that remained on was the one with the doll-like figures on it. Reno swallowed and all three of the figure's heads snapped as if they were looking at Cloud and Reno.

Both men back-pedaled, their eyes wide. Reno fell into the bookshelf and something landed on him. After a moment of silence, he screamed.

Cloud flinched and stared wide-eyed at-what appeared to be- a cat that had choked to death on a rat. He swallowed, and stared nervously at the cat. "Um, that's unusual." He said, "Maybe we should leave?" He suggested. Reno nodded and they took off running.

Reno and Cloud dashed up the hallways, sliding slightly before rushing back down the staircase as though hell itself were behind them. They made enough noise to cause everyone sitting in the living room to stand.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked as soon as Both Reno and Cloud slid to halts, panting and looking wide eyed back up the stairway.

Reno shook his head, "We need to look for a way out. NOW."

Tifa nodded and looked over at Vincent, Vince took the hint and walked over to the window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't move.

"It's locked." He said quietly.

Reno growled, "We have to search the whole house. We'll go in groups, Tifa Vincent, and Cloud. And me and Yuffie."

Cloud's blue eyes narrowed, "I don't think so. I'll come with you and Yuffie." He said, his voice leaving no room for argument. But Reno did anyway.

"No way Blondie, you stick with Tifa and Vincent."

"No." Cloud snapped.

"Why? Why do you want to come with us anyway?" Reno questioned.

"Because I don't trust a girl with a drunk who is carrying a gun." He snarled.

Reno's harsh green eyes grew cold and he glared, "Do you want those two to die?"

"Of course not." Cloud said.

"Then go with them. They have no form of protection." Reno said, annoyed.

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but Tifa interrupted him, "Now Reno, how many times have I had to throw you out of my bar?" Reno shot her a look that clearly said 'shut up' but she didn't take the hint, "You're nicer when you're drunk. And that's saying something."

Reno continued to glare but gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, come on Blondie."

* * *

Tifa watched from behind Vincent as he tried another window.

"Any luck?" She asked.

Vincent stood up and turned to face her, "No."

Tifa sighed, "Does Hojo really want to kill us?"

Vincent gave a slight shrug, "I don't know."

Tifa blinked and her and Vincent continued their search, but always came up with the same result. They finally arrived at a door at the end of the last hallway, Tifa reached out to open the door, but Vincent's hand stopped her.

"Let me go first." He said. Tifa nodded and watched him disappear into the dark room. She stood with her hands behind her back waiting for a few minutes. When it finally dawned her that it had actually been a few minutes, she grew worried. All these thoughts jumped into her head _'What if something got him? What if he got hurt? What if he isn't in there?' _Finally telling herself to go in the room, she strode forward into the doorway and cautiously stuck her hand in to switch on the light. And when she did, she gasped.

There stood Vincent, unmoving as if he were in a trance, staring at a message that appeared to be scrawled in blood on the white wall.

**_-The clouds that veil his life within Are thy thick woven webs of sin,-_**

Tifa stood in the doorway, shocked, _'This isn't here, it's my imagination.'_ She thought desperately. "Vincent? Are you alright?"

Vincent stared at the wall; suddenly he was back when he was thirteen at school. He had gotten up in the middle of his class and wrote that same saying across the blackboard.

"_Vincent Valentine! What are you doing!"_ The teacher had yelled.

"_I'm writing what Chaos told me to write."_ He had replied. The room has filled with laughter of the kids, and the teacher had looked horrified.

"_Come on; come with me to the office."_ She said while dragging him out the room, he had followed silently. And now, years later that same message was written on a wall and he could do nothing but stare.

"Are you okay?" Tifa questioned again. She had come up behind him and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder; he jumped.

Vincent was silent for a bit longer before replying, "…What?"

"Are you okay?" She repeated.

Vincent gave a slight nod, "…I'm fine. Just got a bit of a scare." He explained.

Tifa gave him a suspicious, but understanding look, "Alright. Should we move on?"

"No, I think that's enough for tonight." He said, wanting to get back to the safety of his own room. _'But is it really safe there?' _A little voice in his mind questioned. Vincent ignored it as he and Tifa walked out of the room and back to theirs.

* * *

"Anyone here suicidal?" Reno questioned from his position at the open window.

"No…" Yuffie said in confusion, "Why?"

"Cause unless anyone is planning on jumping to their death it's another dead end." Reno said, turning to face his two companions.

Yuffie groaned, "Great."

Cloud sighed, "How many more do we have to check?"

"We still got this whole hallway." He replied.

Yuffie whimpered, "Damn, I'm tired."

Cloud nodded his head in understanding, "I bet." He said softly.

Reno thought for a moment, "Why don't you guys go back? There's only a few more windows, and I bet they aren't open. So, head on back." He said gruffly.

Yuffie's eyes widened, "No!"

Reno raised his eyebrows "No?"

"Yes, no." Yuffie repeated, "You've seen what has happened. We can't leave you out here alone."

Reno looked ready to retort but Cloud interrupted, "She's right, it is dangerous."

Reno smirked, "Who's got a gun?"

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and Cloud grimaced, "We can't leave you."

"I'll be fine." He barked.

Yuffie looked as if she were going to argue some more, but Cloud placed a hand on her arm, "Just…leave it. If he wants to die he can." Reno glared and Cloud gave a slight shrug. An eerie silence passed over them before Yuffie shivered.

"I guess we should go." Yuffie admitted.

Cloud and Yuffie began walking away; Yuffie glanced over her shoulder at him and cast an unsure look but continued. Reno waited until they were out of sight before turning to the door.

He hesitantly reached out to grab the handle, after what he and Blondie saw earlier, it wasn't unusual that he was wary. He slowly opened the door, expecting to see nothing but darkness, but instead saw a very familiar place.

His old home, the slums.

"This is impossible," He muttered, "This can't be real." He began walking slowly, glancing at the towering buildings with confusion and amazement. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked all around him. He spotted the very same building where he grew up and froze. "Fuck no." he swore. He walked steadily over to the building and threw open the door. "This can not be true. I'm hallucinating."

The smell was the first thing that assaulted Reno's nose. He stepped backwards, feeling for the door handle…

…It wasn't there.

He froze, his arm extended behind him and his eyes wide. He slowly pulled his arm back to his side and he hesitantly began to look over his shoulder. Instead of the door that should be there, the red porch light of a brothel loomed at him from across the alley.

Reno Capellarossi was in the slums again.

Snapping his head forward he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, "its okay Re, you know this isn't real. You've been under a lot of stress lately. This isn't real, you can't be back there. This isn't real; it's just an illusion…"

"Heya Red…." The voice was deep and he couldn't quite place it. But the taunting tone in his voice explained that he didn't need to know the voice to know the intention.

"I have a name." He spat, moving his hand so it rested on his gun.

Reno spun around to face the man, but jumped back when he saw their face, their eyes were sunken and dark circles resided under them. Their teeth were an ugly yellow, and their skin was an ashy grey. Forgetting about his gun he took five steps back.

The man gave a hoarse laugh, "What's ammatter, Bookworm? Too good for the Slums now? Yer a fuckin' _doctor _now right? Fergot where ya came from?"

Reno stared at him for a moment before turning around and running. Nothing had changed, all the people were the same. Nothing was different. He'd always been fast, and before he knew it he was running across a parking lot to the old run-down hotel he had called home.

When he reached the door, he hesitantly opened it and stepped inside. The smell, just like the other building was as nauseating and sour as ever.

He glanced around a bit before heading up the steps to his old room. When he arrived, the already sickening smell was stronger, almost making Reno fall backwards. He opened the door and a man he hadn't seen in years was lying on the bed. By the look of his old friend, Reno knew he had been dead for a long time.

"Tseng?" He asked, though in the back of his mind he knew better. He knew better than all of this. He glanced to his right side, where he knew he kept the alcohol and opened the door. He threw a few shirts and pants out before his hand felt the cool glass of a bottle. He picked it up and turned it around in his hands for a few moments.

He glanced back at Tseng and shook his head. He and Tseng had been study buddies. He looked at the bottle in his hand again. If Tseng hadn't killed himself, Reno would have, they were too…dependant.

"Not anymore." He said aloud, and with that be slammed the bottle on the corner of the desk, spraying nearby books and objects with whiskey. He picked around in the broken glass until he found a sharp enough shard.

"Sorry buddy." He said as he walked towards his body. He brought the sharp piece to Tseng's chest and had only put a small puncture in his skin when he felt a cold waxy hand on his wrist. Reno's heart sped up for a second, but he shook his head. He was a doctor; he knew that dead bodies could grab someone. He knew they could even groan or sit up if the right set of circumstances were met. So there was no reason to be scared.

Reno slid his hand out of Tseng's grasp. Once again he raised the shard to the body, but it sat up and turned his head to look directly at Reno. Though Reno was a doctor, and had seen many interesting things, he was positive dead bodies could NOT do that.

"Hey Re." His voice rasped. It was dry, which proved that he had been dead for awhile. "Long time no see eh, _buddy_?" He snarled.

Reno jumped back, eyes widened with surprise and fear. _'Fuck, this can't be happening. This can not be real.'_

Tseng's dull eyes stared directly at him, a smug expression written clearly across his face, "What's wrong? Feeling guilty?"

Reno's mouth was open, as if he wanted to speak. But his mouth was dry and seemed unable to form any words. His body felt cold and clammy and he felt that he would vomit because of the lump in his throat. His body felt cold, clammy and sudden nausea made it difficult to fight the lump in his throat

"Re, I died because of you, and you have got nothing to say?" Tseng was on his feet and standing in front of Reno as if he were living again.

"Y-you're…" He choked.

That mocking smile was still on his bluish lips, "Dead? Have I not just said that?" Reno stared, frozen, fear gripping every part of him. This wasn't right, it wasn't _real_. It _couldn't _be. "Oh Re, how I wish you could have been there."

Reno continued to stare at his friend but took a few shaky steps backwards. He felt as if his knees would give out beneath him. Tseng must have noticed he had moved because he began to stiffly walk towards him. Tseng's smug look seemed to grow more amused as Reno became more frightened.

When Tseng was within reaching distance, Reno's breath caught and his heart began beating so fast he could hear it in his head. Tseng slowly reached out and grabbed Reno's arm with an unusually strong grasp. Reno let out a choked scream and jumped back, slamming into the wall. He fell to the floor, but quickly scrambled back up, he slid to the side and made for the door, but lost his footing. The next thing he felt was a sharp pain on this back of his head. He crumpled to the floor; his blood dripping from the corner of the desk.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty! 8th chappie up! wh00t! Slight VinTif in here I think. Who's happy:grins: Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks so much to all who have reviewed! I noticed I got a lot of hits on it, so other people must be reading. Just not reviewing...hmm... 


	9. The Autophobia

_A/N: Yeah, next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy…

* * *

_

Cloud paced back and fourth, between the fireplace and where Yuffie, Tifa and Vincent were sitting. His arms were crossed, making himself look much like some sort of business man, which would have been quite amusing had it not been for the circumstances.

"Where is he?" Cloud questioned aloud.

Yuffie, who had taken to Tifa's motherly type personality, was leaning against her, watched Cloud with interest. "I don't know." She said.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked. Cloud paused briefly to glance at Vincent, but after a moment continued to pace again.

"No." He said quickly.

The corner of Yuffie's mouth twitched in a small sympathetic smile, "You feel bad."

Cloud snorted, "I'll feel like a jack ass if that bastard dies."

"It wouldn't be your fault." She stated.

He paused again and sighed.

"I know," He said, his voice unusually quiet. There was an eerily calm silence that passed over them.

Cloud began pacing again and muttering to himself, the rest watched in sympathy.

"If it would make you feel better we could like, go look for him." Tifa suggested, but immediately regretted it.

"We could…" He muttered, but it sounded as if he were talking to himself. After a few minutes he stopped and faced them, "Alright." He said.

Yuffie stood and stretched, followed by Vincent and Tifa. They headed out the door, and down the hall. They were all huddled together, every little sound making them jump. Once they arrived at the hallway Tifa gasped, "Is…is that…blood?"

The door loomed up ahead of them. Still wet, blood was scrolled on the walls "Got the rat." Underneath, stained in places from the dripping blood, was a news article attached with an old nail.

Cloud cautiously reached forward and snatched it, bringing his arm back as if the door had bitten him. Slowly he looked down at the article and began to read, "From Slums to Doctorate: Dr. Reno Capellarossi." He took a deep breath and continued, ""It's perfectly normal for someone in the sectors to make it to the Junon Morgue. However, Dr Capellarossi did it by his own devices. The new Chief Medical Examiner of Junon is surprisingly humble about his achievements, making it through the prestigious medical courses and Junon State with a 4.0 average. "If you think this a rags to riches story, you haven't seen my loan statements." He jokes."

"Though not everyone is as optimistic as the young doctor. Many of his contemporaries worry that a past addiction and his youth could cause him to make mistakes. One of the loudest dissenters is the recently off the blacklist, Dr Peter Hojo. Though one may wonder if the previously ostracized doctor is simply jealous. It is common knowledge that Dr Hojo was looking into the position." He finished.

"Hojo killed him." Vincent muttered after a long stretch of time. The eerie silence fell upon them again. Cloud leaned against the wall and swore.

"Damn it."

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Cloud straightened himself up and glared, "Alright lets go. We're going to find Hojo." He barked. They all stared wide-eyed at the door, then glanced back at Cloud and nodded slowly. Cloud began to walk back down the hall towards the steps again, Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie followed almost as if they were in a daze. Vincent cast one last frightened look over his shoulder, back at the door.

They hurriedly made their way down the steps, and like before, jumping at every little sound. Vincent's red eyes darted around the hallway and he even once grabbed onto Tifa's arm, she had let out a shriek and he had apologized.

And once again he was left to sigh in defeat as his silly fear of monsters and the dark won.

"We're here." Cloud said quietly. Yuffie tensed and leaned forward a bit. Cloud hesitantly opened the door, as if he were expecting Hojo to jump out at him.

"Is everything alright?" Vincent questioned nervously. His eyes darted around the hallway again, and he leaned against Tifa slightly. He wasn't sure whether it was safer out in the hallway or in Hojo's room.

"Yeah." Cloud said as he walked into the room. The three followed behind him. Cloud walked into the room he and Reno had found when first coming to find Hojo. All the monitors had been turned back on, but the strange puppet figures were gone.

"What are we here for?" Yuffie whispered as her eyes scanned the screens.

"Too find Hojo." He replied.

Vincent stared shifted uneasily from his position in the corner of the small room. What were they looking for exactly? Cloud had said Hojo, but he wasn't shown anywhere on the screens. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure on a screen. Her arms were tied behind her back and some sort of black figures were surrounding her.

"Hey…" He spoke softly and inquiringly, "Isn't that Lucrecia?"

Cloud's head snapped to look back at him, and Vincent pointed at the screen. His eyes seemed to narrow a friction and he took a step back. "We're going." He said, and spun around. The three others nodded, and they all hurried out of the room and started down the halls. Despite their growing fears the threw open doors and called for her. Yuffie opened the very last door in the hallway; hesitantly peering inside, her eyes darted back and fourth. Nothing but black was what she saw, she stuck her foot in and took a step, nearly falling in the process.

"Hey," She called, "I found the basement!"

There was a movement behind her and she saw a strand of long black hair. "How do you know that's the basement?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie glanced over her shoulder at him, "It's creepier than the others." She said. He raised an eyebrow but turned and mentioned for the others to come over.

Peering down into the basement, the four made their way down the steps as quickly and carefully as they could. When they reached the bottom, no one saw anything but black. But something light brushed against Yuffie's arm and she shrieked.

There was a muffled sound, followed by eerie, doll-like laughter. Whimpering, Yuffie stepped closer but found that Cloud had taken a step forward. She huddled with Tifa and Vincent.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know. Short. And I ended it in a strange place. I suppose the updates will be shorter because of school. But if this story is still going at Thanksgiving maybe it'll be another larger chapter. Please review. _

_Mucho thankies to all my reviewers!_


End file.
